Importance of your Sibling
by Mei Sakamaki
Summary: My name is Mei. I have recently been adopted by the Matsuoka family. My new brother, Rin, who I thought would have welcomed me with open arms, has shut me out in our first meeting. Even if I try, he still ignores me. He says I get in his way. Mikoshiba Seijuurou has decided to help me through it all... He is one of the nicest people I have ever met... He begins to replace Rin...
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Gou doesn't exist!**

My name is Mei Matsuoka. I actually have an new family now. I was adopted by the Matsuoka family. The father is deceased but  
the mom is overseas. The only one I have right now is my new brother. Matsuoka Rin.  
I haven't met him yet but by the pictures I have received, he looks like a nice person. Or so I thought...  
I was given an address to a school called Samezuka Academy.

When I enter, I ask the clerk up at the front desk where Rin was located. The man said he was located in the swimming department of the school.

Once I open the doors, a instant burst of chlorine fills the air and I see a group of boys lined up. A taller one who is standing in front of them, with red spiky hair, is yelling at them with a fierce voice.

"All of you! You must improve your times and forms before the tournament in a month. I have seen a lot of slacking off lately  
and I don't like it! If we are going to win this, you have to give it your all! Got that?!"

The group of boys cause an uproar which made the whole place seem like it was shaking. I stare at the enthusiasm they all  
possess. It wows me. Once the boys take off with there swimming, the man with the spiky hair notices me and runs over. He  
stands over me like a really tall statue.

"How may I help you miss?", he says in a stern voice. I hesitate before I begin.

"Um... I'm looking for Matsuoka Rin. I am his new step sister.", I shyly say.

The man instantly has a smile on his face.

"Ahh yes! I remember someone mentioned that to me. Sorry for being so stern with you. My name is Mikoshiba Seij¯«r¯ . You  
are Matsuoka Mei right?"

"Yes. I just wanted to met Rin."

"Ah well... Hmmm... How about you watch our practice? I will have you two meet when this is over." He smiles and I nod. I sit on  
a nearby bench and watch the training.

Mikoshiba gets into the water and practices with everyone. He is constantly yelling and screaming at the swimmers. The training  
looks rigorous. I spot Rin. He looks glued in to the exercises. He is swimming the freestyle. I know a lot about swimming. I have  
studied in junior high about all of the forms. Freestyle, Backstroke, breaststroke, and the butterfly. I have also tried to join the swim  
team in junior high but... That didn't go well...

Finally, after about an hour, Mikoshiba and the others climb out of the water. The gives them a final lecture about what will  
happen tomorrow and to keep practicing. Once most of the boys exit, I stand as Mikoshiba brings a dark red haired boy with  
crimson eyes over to me. Its Rin.

"Well Rin, this is your sister, Mei",Mikoshiba says.  
I bow and introduce myself again. But Rin gives me a cold stare. He doesn't even smile. He looks more focused on going then  
meeting me...

"This is great... More people to get in my way..." He sneers and walks away.

My heart felt like it was pierced with a thousand needles. What just happened... I was rejected by my only brother... on the first meeting! I stand there dumbfounded as Mikoshiba runs to catch up to Rin.

"Why would you say that? You just met her."

Rin looks back at me with an annoyed face.

"I have no reason to be kind to someone who will eventually get in my way. I need to win this... I need to beat Haru in his own game...", Rin says with a evil sounding tone.

He then exits. Mikoshiba walks over to me and places his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry about the way he is acting... He is always this fierce before a tournament..."

I don't even reply... I am wondering why? Why? Would he shun me like that? At least say something to me that won't stab me... I thought he would have been kind and welcomed me. I had imagined this for weeks now but I guess he doesn't care... All of this hope... I had for nothing. I wanted a brother who I could rely on and ask for help when I needed it. I just wanted someone who would have always been there... Like in my past... I just want to have a normal life again. To be loved by others.

I have been alone for years now... but I guess that won't change.

Mikoshiba looks at me with sad eyes.

"What are you going to do now? Do you have a place to stay?"

I look up at him. I actually don't...

"No...", I say plainly. I had no idea this school was a boarding school and that Rin lives here... Its an all boys school so...

Mikoshiba pats me on the head.

"How about you stay in one of the spare dorms? I'm sure the guys won't mind."

My eyes light up.

"Are you sure? I mean... I go to Iwatobi High School so thats a long walk."

"I can drive you! I wouldn't mind! Classes don't start until a bit later then Iwatobi so I would be glad to!", he says while smiling. I begin to feel a little bit better.

"However",he adds. "I also heard that you have studied everything there is to know about swimming. So... if you wouldn't mind. Would you come to our practices?"

"Sure. I wouldn't mind!", I force a smile on my face.

He smiles and tells me to wait there so he can change. Once he is done, he guides me through the dorms. He introduces me to all of the guys. They are friendly to me which made me happy. Finally, we arrive at a door at the end of the hallway.

"You may use this one. Its right at the end and next door to mine! So if you need anything, come and get me.", he says and gives me the key to the room.

I unlock the door and enter it. There is a bunk bed, a desk, dresser, closet and a t.v.

"I hope you have a good night. There is food down in the eating area. It closes at 9pm.", he says with a kind smile. He exits and leaves me to my new room.

Even though this is an all boy school, I might like it here... And Mikoshiba... Even though we have just met, he has expressed a overwhelming amount of kindness to me. I sit on the bed and slowly begin to cry.

Mikoshiba was who I wanted Rin to be. Kind, and caring. That is all I asked for... I just hope Rin opens up to me soon...

**How was it? I thought of this because I have slowly began to have a soft spot for Mikoshiba. And I just started to look more into Rin. I thought this would be a great opportunity to have the two rival. I thought of it today. Please continue to read future chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2

wake up the next morning feeling refreshed. Luckily, today is Saturday so there is no school. I was up for a while last night thinking about the events. Rin rejecting me and Mikoshiba welcoming me. I don't know what to think really.

I stand up and get dressed. I prepare to go the the eating area to get breakfast. I grab my key and open the door. When I close it and lock it, I turn to begin walking when Mikoshiba walks out of his dorm. When he sees me, his golden eyes widen, and he smiles.

"Hey Mei! Good morning. Were you on your way to the cafeteria?"

"Yeah. I was going to get breakfast."

"I was too. We can go together!"

I nod and and walk next to him and we start our way to the cafe. Mikoshiba begins by asking,

"How was your first night here?"

"It was okay. I'm not used to sleeping alone in a room."

"Really? Well I hope you learn to love it here. I told the guys not to try anything because if they do then I will have them suspended. But don't worry. You'll fit in just fine." Mikoshiba smiles and pats me on the head.

I smile and laugh a little.

His eyes widen and he laughs.

"You smiled and laughed for the first time! I knew I would get you to do that!"

I blush and laugh more. He has cheered me up. I feel much better then last night. I was crying a lot thinking why Rin did that. But now that I'm with Mikoshiba, I feel much better then before. I still have the hope that I will get to have a actual conversation with Rin. A nice conversation.

We finally get to the cafe. Mikoshiba finds us a seat.

"I will buy you breakfast.", he offers.

My eyes widen in surprise. I don't want him to do that. He only just met me!

"No no. You don't have to do that."

"I insist. You had a rough day yesterday. The least thing I could do is buy you something.", he says smiling.

Before I could say anything else, he goes to the line.

My heart jump starts when I see Rin walk up to Mikoshiba. I can over hear what they are saying.

"Why did you let her stay here?", Rin asks in a angry tone.

"Well she thought you had a house and she was going to move in with you. But since you became a jerk and didn't welcome her, she had no where to stay. The guys love her and welcomed her unlike you."

"Why should I care?"

"She might have been waiting and excited for yesterday but because of what you said, she might have been crying last night because of you!"

"In don't need anyone to interfere in my life right now. Maybe in a few months but not now."

"A few months?! Mei needs you now! I can tell she has been alone for a long time. She needs the comfort of her bro-" He is cut off by a sharp punch to the face.

"Who do you think you are to tell me that?! She means nothing to me! I wasn't excited for her arrival! I couldn't care less for her feelings! She isn't important to me and she never will be!"

Mikoshiba looks over at me , who is now crying. I had never felt so unwanted...

"Look at what you did... Get out of here. You are banned from the pool... If I see your face there, I will suspend you for laying your hands on me. Good luck at the tournament..."

Rin sneers and walks out. I am sitting there crying harder then I have last night... Mikoshiba walks over with a tray of food.

"Let's go back to my dorm and eat. I'm sorry you had to hear that... He hasn't ever acted like that before..."

I nod and follow him to his room. He opens his door to reveal a neat looking room with a musky smell of cologne. His roommate is gone. He offers for me to sit on his bed which is to bottom bunk. I sit down and I am still crying. He places the food down the the desk and sits next to me.

"Please don't be so sad. I banned him from the pool so you shouldn't see him much."

"Thank you for doing that... I just... Don't understand... Why did this happen? I was so happy I would have a real family again... But now, I'm being shut out of his life. Its like I have no where to turn. The only people I have are the friends I have at school. I don't know what to do anymore..."

My heart aches from all of the pain... I can't stand the fact of having to be alone again...

Mikoshiba reaches over and give me a light hug. I cry into his chest and stay like that for a while. This is how I imagined this... When I felt sad, Rin would bring me into his arms and hug me. He would comfort me when I was sad...

Mikoshiba...

Even though i just met him, he has become like a real brother to me...

He continues to hug me and stroke my hair. I begin to feel a little better after a few minutes in his arms. When he let's go, he grabs a plate of food and gives it to me. He takes his and starts eating. I eat as well.

Once we are done, he asks,

"If I may ask... Who were your old parents or family?"

The question I had hoped that wouldn't be asked, was. I hesitate. But I take a deep breath and start.

"I never known my parents. When I was born, my mother died and my father left me and my older brother, when we were young. I was just 2 and he was 9. My brothers name was Tamaki. He always looked out for me. We grown up without much but we still had each other. When ever I cried, he would hug me and stroke my hair. He would also say, 'Don't worry Mei. I'm here for you. I won't ever let you go.' I had never wanted for him to let me go but... 5 years ago, I became very ill. Tamaki left his job I order to take care of me. I had a high fever and was close to death. He has stayed by my side taking care of me without even caring for his own health. Tamaki fell I'll but it was far worse then mine. He had become stressed due to over working. He had a dangerously high fever. Adding the stress, it strained his body. He couldn't do much on his own anymore. A doctor told me he didn't have long to survive. Once I found that out, I would go to his bedside. The last words he said to me was that, 'I will always be by your side.' He died a few hours after that. He gave me a neaklase with a whale on it. Once I received it, I wouldn't ever let it go... I lived alone in Iwatobi. Well I thought I was alone even though I was in a orphanage. Once I found out I would have a family again, I was ecstatic. But now I feel like the world gave up on me..." I lightly begin to sob again.

Mikoshiba hugs me again.

"Don't worry now. I will be there now. Don't worry. I will be happy to be your big brother until Rin does..."

And with those words, Mikoshiba had become my replacement brother...

How was chapter 2?! I made it pretty long. I have an app that I type this on and I publish it the next day. So most likely I will publish a lot of chapters! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks after Rin has departed, Mikoshiba has taken care of me. He would drive me to and from school. Also, he has always  
brought me breakfast and we ate dinner together each night. He would always see me off to my room before I went to bed. And  
he would greet me in the morning. I had never felt like this in a long time.

It is now the beginning of summer break. The swimming season had officially started. There is a tournament today... I will be  
going with Mikoshiba and the rest of the Samezuka Swim Team. I actually have friends on the Iwatobi Swim Team. Haruka  
Nanase, and Makoto Tachibana. The other two, Nagisa and Rei, I don't know that's well. Haruka and Makoto are in my class in  
school. Now its is summer break so we might not be in the same class next year.

I am ready to go on my way to the tournament. I exit the room and walk down the hallway to meet with the whole team in the  
school lobby. Once I get there, Mikoshiba waves to me. I wave back and run to him. The whole team have there bags full of there  
swimsuits and everything else they need. We depart to get on the bus.

I notice Rin is behind everyone. I have only seen him a few times in the past few weeks. I wonder how he is holding up...

Mikoshiba snaps me out of my thoughts by offering to let me sit by the window seat on the bus. I nod and smile. When I sit, he sits  
next to me. He smiles at me and starts to chat with his roommate who sat in the next seat to the left.

Once the bus leaves, I begin to stare out the window. The sky is cloudy, and it looks like it will rain. The pool is inside a stadium  
but I have no idea if it is an open roof.

We finally arrive after a long drive. Mikoshiba stands to make a speech to his team.

"Alright everyone! We have come this far! We have to win this to make it to the nationals! Everyone, try your best out there got  
it!?"

Once again, a loud uproar is shouted. The team seems confident. I hope they do there best today.  
Everyone departs from the bus and Mikoshiba and I walk out together.

"You can go walk around if you would like to. Our seats are on the second floor directly in the middle. If you get lost call me and I  
will find you.", he says smiling. I nod and he catches up with his team. Just as I begin to walk, I hear familiar voices behind me.

"Mei! You came!"

I turn to see Makoto, Haruka, Nagisa, and Rei. They run up to me.

"Yes I came with the Samezuka Swim Team."

They look at me like I'm crazy. I never told them about what happened. They know Rin was my new brother but I never told them  
he rejected me and that I live there...

I look down and Makoto looks at Haruka and nods.

"Nagisa, Rei. Go look around please. We need to talk to Mei.",Haruka says.  
Nagisa and Rei do as he says and walks in.

"Mei? What happened?", Makoto asks.

I sigh and begin to explain. But in the shortest way possible so I don't break down crying again.

"Rin pushed me away from his life before he could even get to know me. The captain, Mikoshiba has taken me in and let me live  
at Samezuka Academy. Ever since, Mikoshiba has become like a brother to me..."  
I push back upcoming tears.

"I have no idea why Rin would do that. Just a few weeks ago, he was very determined for the tournament. He met up with us not  
to long ago to tell us how he felt about the race him and Haru are going to have today. He was happy then. Why would he act like  
this...?", Makoto explains.

Haruka speaks next.

"Don't worry Mei. I will make sure he gets his act together. You have us. We are there to support you."

I looks up at them with wide eyes.

"Thank you guys..."  
They smile and pat me on the head. I wish them good luck at the tournament and they meet up with Nagisa and Rei.

I walk to meet up with Mikoshiba on the second floor. As I am walking down the hallway, Rin was sitting on the bench on the side  
of the trash can. He glares at me. I decide to stop and wish him good luck.

"Rin... I want to wish you good luck in the race today." After I say that, he stands.

"I don't need you to wish me anything. I need to win this... Once again, I don't care about you right now. Don't speak to me again."

He walks away from me. I once again feel alone. Even though Mikoshiba is always there for me, I can't help but feel betrayed by  
the world. It seems that I am unwanted.

With that, I continue my way to meet up with Mikoshiba. Once I arrive, I sit alone on the corner. Mikoshiba noticed me and he runs  
over to me. I can tell he knows I am sad. He gives me a hug and says,

"I know it was Rin again. Don't let it bother you. You have me and the guys."

He lets go and smiles. I remain sad but I smile.

Finally the races begin... And Rin and Haruka are first to begin...

**Another chapter well done! What do you think will happen next?! Will Haru win or Rin win? It will be either of them! Plz review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Haruka and Rin are right next to each other. They glare at each other once they lay eyes on each other. But the next thing I see shocks me the most... They both smile at each other and look like they are saying good luck to each other. I'm so confused! Why? Maybe its just my imagination but Rin might he doing that because he wants to beat Haruka. I don't understand it...

The starting whistle blows to get set then off the competitors go. However my eyes are on Rin the whole time. My eyes widen when he starts. He had a late start. Haruka is first right now. Rin is last. The two don't t even look like they will even meet up. Rin's formation is off. But why? I heard he was a much better swimmer then this! Haru finishes first. About 15 seconds after everyone else has finished, Rin finally gets to the end. Haru is looking down at him, shocked at what happened. Rin struggles to get out of the water. Once he does, he gives me a evil glare. I flinch at his stare. Why does he look mad at me?

He storms away from the scene. I look at Mikoshiba. He looks angry at Rin. He is looking down and he is looking mad.

"Mikoshiba? Are you okay?", I ask.

He looks at me with the same look. He looks like he is fearing something. But he smiles.

"Its nothing don't worry about it."

We watch the rest of the races. Makoto comes in first in his race. Nagisa comes in third and Rei is forth. When the competitions are finally over, I walk to the vending machine downstairs to get a bottle if water. Once I get it, I turn and I see Rin. He is walking down the hallway with a angry look on his face. I hesitate. I don't know what to do. I decide to not say anything. But Rin stops and glares at me.

"You... You ruined my life..."

"Huh? But h-"

"You know! Because of you, I couldn't use the pool. I couldn't practice at all! I had no stamina to do anything! I thought I had this but... Its your fault! If you never entered my life, I would have won this!"

His words stab me. I begin to cry as he continues but I didn't even know I was crying.

"Oh look; now your crying! Good! I wish you never came here! Without you my life would have been so much better but now... I hate you with all of my life. I was thinking about letting you into my life but nope!"

He punches the wall.

"I won't let you into the school. I will lock you out and let you suffer like I just did by losing the race!"

He kicks the vending machine and it ultimately falls to the ground making a loud smash. Suddenly there is a rumble of thunder.

"Oh look at that. Its going to rain. Have fun outside."

He walks away leaving me alone and crying. I stumble backwards and hit the wall. I slowly fall to the floor. I stuff my face into my knees. I sob quietly so no one can hear me. I don't care anymore... I sit there for a while. My phone rings but I don't pick it up. I don't even keep track of time. It felt like hours passed but when I look at my phone, 15 minutes pass and I have 10 missed calls. 7 from Mikoshiba, 2 from Makoto and 1 from Haruka. I put my phone down and continue to cry. I don't know what to feel...

Mikoshiba P.o.v ( point of view)

I frantically look around for Mei. I have called her many times but she doesn't answer. I'm beginning to get scared. I asked all of the guys including Rin. None of them said they have seen her. I try to call her one last time. Finally, I get a answer.

"Mikoshiba..."

"Mei! Where are you?! I can't find you anywhere! I am really worried about you! Pl-"

I'm cut off.

"I just want to be alone right now. Please Mikoshiba. Go home. Don't waste your time on me."

"Mei..."

"Please...?"

"...Okay..."

I hang up and sigh. I guess I have to. I don't want her to become angry.

I get on the bus. I remain silent the whole way. I hear the rumble of thunder as it starts to rain. Mei...

Mei P.O.V

I walk out of the stadium. When I look up, rain is lightly hitting my face. There are rumbles of thunder. I don't have any care for it. I walk down the street in order to get to Iwatobi. I begin to feel a little dazed. But I keep walking.

As I am walking through Iwatobi, I see Makoto in his house, playing with his two little siblings. They look like they are having fun. Family... The one thing I can't have in this world.

I finally get to the front of Samezuka Academy however, the doors are locked. All of them. Rin... He really did lock me out...

I try to walk away from the academy however... My head begins to feel light. I feel cold... I start to feel dizzy. My body slowly begins to shut down. I knees hit the ground then I fall to my side. I begin to fade out... I can see someone running twords me but... I slowly close my eyes and I'm engulfed into darkness...

Chapter 4 is done! How u like it? I have been re watching each episode of Free! and closely observing the characters and there personality of each character. I actually love Rin. I just wanted to have a fanfic with Rin about family. I need to write this in a journal soon b/c school is back in 4 days!


	5. Chapter 5

Once I open my eyes, I see a bright light. I flinch at how bright it it. When my vision focuses, I can see a light on the ceiling. The room I seem to be white but it was a very pale color. I couldn't recognize where I was.

I look to my side and there is a empty chair next to the bed I am in. There is a table next to the bed. My necklace is on the table. I feel like I am in a hospital... I am still a little dizzy but...

The door opens and Mikoshiba steps in. When he sees my opened eyes, he drops the water bottle in his hand and runs over to me.

"Mei! Your awake! I have been so worried about you. I found you outside on the ground but... I was afraid I was going to lose you.", he cries.

"Mikoshiba..."

"Why were you out in the rain?! Why didn't you come inside. But the better question is...", he looks down. "Why were the doors locked...?", he looks back at me. "You know don't you?"

I slowly nod my head and I think about it. Rin said he would lock the door... because he lost the race. He blamed it all on me...

I explain what happened to Mikoshiba and when I finished, he stood.

"I'm going to give that jerk a piece of my mind!"

Just as he was about to stand from the chair, I grab his arm and hold it as hard as I can. He turns back to look at my eyes.

"Please don't..."

He stares at me like I'm crazy. But I have to stick up for Rin. Even though what he has done to me has hurt me, I can't let him get hurt as a result. No matter how much times he may shun me, Rin will still always and forever be my brother.

Mikoshiba pulls away from me and sighs.

"I'm sorry... I have to let Rin get want he deserves. I won't let this slide. You are sick with the illness from before that you told me about. The doctor said, with too much stress, you could die. Your illness is nothing to brush under the carpet. Because of him, you are in this condition. If he was just a nice brother like you imagined, none of this would have needed to happen. I have to protect you."

And with those words, he exits the room leaving me alone and sad. I don't want the two to get into a fight. It won't resolve anything. It will just make things worse! With that thought stuck in my head, I look out the window. It is stormy again. Its raining and there is nothing to be seen outside.

I am lost now... I slowly fall asleep and I am brought into a terrible nightmare...

I see flashing sirens and various people standing over something. I walk over to the group of people and I cant believe what I see...

Rin... his shirt is ripped open and there is gashes all over his bare chest. Blood is seeping through the gashes that covers the ground around him. His face seems peaceful but... he looks like he is in pain. When I look over, there is a car with blood on it. He must have been hit by a car!

Just as I was about to run over to him, I see another person do that instead. Long brown hair and brown eyes... I gasp. That's me! I slowly step back as the other me slowly begins to cry over Rin's limp body. When I'm finally far enough away, I begin to run.

I don't know where to go. I want to wake up! Is this going to happen... in the actual world? As I ask that question to myself, someone appears in front of me. Mikoshiba! He stops me from running.

"All of this that just happened... will happen...", Mikoshiba explains

"Why? What caused this?!", I ask franticly.

Mikoshiba looks down. Then he takes off his shirt to reveal his back. There are various scars and bruises. Then when he turns around, he has a black eye. I think of everything that could come to this... Then the thought pops into my head. There fight! Mikoshiba must have actually fought with Rin! Mikoshiba turns and walks away. I try to run after him but he keeps getting farther away...

I wake up panting. The dream that I just had... it will really happen! I try to sit up from my bed. An instant pain comes rushing up my body. I don't care. I stand and slowly walk out of the hospital building. No one noticed me...

I have to stop this fight if its the last thing I do!

I slowly walk twords Samezuka Academy assuming that is where it will all take place. Once I get close enough I can hear yelling. Its sounds like Mikoshiba and Rin! I walk as fast as I can and open the front door. When I do, Rin is gone and Mikoshiba is still standing. His back is turned and he has cuts and bruises on his back, chest and he has a black eye. Just like in my dream! I have to go after Rin.

I spot him running away from the academy. I start running. I feel a burst of pain in my heart. I don't care! I need to save Rin!

I see a busy road that Rin is running twords. I keep running and running until I finally get about three feet behind Rin. He runs into the road when all the cars had stopped but one car in another lane is speeding twords him!

I decide to jump for it. I hit his back and we are lunged to the end of the road. But... I am struck. The car had slowed down enough to only get me a little but my chest feels heavy and I am growing more and more dizzy. My head hurts now and I can't stay awake... I close my eyes and let my mind take me wherever it can...

Rin P.o.v

I was struck by someone it the back and I was pushed forward. I near a small thud when I'm still in the air. Once I land, I was cushioned by something. When I open my eyes, I can't believe what I see. Mei. She pushed me out of the way so I... wouldn't get hit? I push off of her and stand. I look down and her body isn't moving. Her eyes are closed and she has blood flowing out of her mouth. Her face is pale but she is still breathing.

People ignore me and rush over to her. Within minutes, paramedics arrive and get her onto a stretcher and into the truck. They escort me into it too because of my scrapes. I didn't say a word about anything that has just happened. I only have one question that I need answered by Mei...

Why?


	6. Chapter 6

Rin P.o.v

I am guided to a hospital room with Mei. I had to be looked at for my injuries. Mei on the other hand, was being injected with painkilling drugs as they make operations on her. Captain ran in and was practically crying. He looked so worried bout her. I don't know... I still have questions I need answered. Ultimately, I decide to stay in the room through the night. Mikoshiba has left because I was there.

At about 11:34pm, I was slowly beginning to fall asleep when I hear a voice.

"Rin..."

I look up. Mei is awoke now after 5 hours. I don't stand. I sit where I was, and I start asking.

"Why? Why did you push me out of the way?"

She smiles. It catches me off guard on how cute her smile is. What am I saying?! Its her fault I lost the race!

"Come on! Tell me why!"

"Because your still my brother..."

I am astonished at what she just said. I still... her brother...

"What do you mean? I have been terrible to you! Why would you still-", I'm cut off.

"Even though what you have said hurt me... I can't bring myself to hate anyone who I just met. And I will never hate you no matter what you say. You are still my brother..."

I stand there... shocked at what she just said. My heart is racing with emotions I don't even know! I can't hear no more! I exit the room leaving Mei alone. Outside of the room, Captain Mikoshiba is outside. He still has the black eye from fight.

"Why are you here Captain?"

"Why do you think? I actually care about her. You don't obviously! She went through so much pain because of you! And you leave her side?! I thought you had a change of heart but I guess I was wrong! You are a heartless man... Because of you, she even named me as her brother because she is so lonely. Her older brother from years ago died and she felt lost. Mei wanted to meet you so bad. She thought her life would finally be filled with someone who loved her, but no! You had to push her away the first meeting and scream at her for losing the race. You locking the doors so she couldn't get in. She suffered a really high fever and was close to death because if an illness she had had years ago! Mei was suffering... you don't care. I'm done talking to you... your lucky she even saved your life because of her love for you. If you don't even feel bad now...", Mikoshiba stops and walks away.

My eyes are widened because of what he just said... She was hurt because of me? I didn't even have that thought in my head until now. I... I'm beginning to feel bad about everything I had said. She saved me from getting hurt. She still... cares for me? I can't put the pieces together... No one has really cared about me like this before. I push the thoughts out of my head and walk out of the building to go to Samezuka Academy so I can rest for the relay tomorrow...

Time leap XD

It is now the next day and I am now ready for the relay. I'm already there at the starting block. One of my team mates who is swimming the backstroke, is still in the water and I'm the last to go. Haruka is next as well. I glare into his eyes and he does the same. I then realize my teammate and Makoto will finish at the same time. As soon as his hands hit the wall, he both jump. My start was much better then last time. The first spurt was perfect for the two of us. We both were practically neck and neck. When we make the turn, we are still neck and neck. Finally, when I finish I can see Haruka has finished as well. I look up at the screen where they show the standings and...

1st: Samezuka Academy

2nd: Iwatobi High School

My eyes widen. I did it!

I jump up out of the water. My teammates are cheering. I cheer with them. I'm smiling so much. I won! I beat Haru! As Haru gets out of the water, I walk over to him. He looks at me then turns away. Makoto does the same. Them I realize, my teammates were looking at me like I did something wrong. Nagisa and Rei look like they don't know what's going on. I'm with them. I have no idea what's happening.

Once my team leaves to go home, I catch up with Makoto and Haru who were alone. I lightly grab Haru's shoulder. He turns and looks at me in the eye as well as Makoto. They look mad at something.

"Uh...", I begin but Haru starts talking.

"Are you satisfied now?"

"Huh?"

"You know well. You won against me didn't you? Are you going to think about what you did because of your stupidity?"

I look at them. What are they talking about? Makoto speaks next.

"What Haru is trying to say is, are you happy that you won now? After all you did, you should think about it."

I still don't understand. I tilt my head in confusion. Haru looks angrier.

"Have you already forgotten what you have done to Mei?!", Haru screams. "That has gotten around to everyone! Everyone hates you now. Most of them won't forgive you if you don't apologize."

" Wha..." I stand there looking stupid... how could I forget what happened... images of what she said flashes in my mind...

"Even though what you have said hurt me... I can't bring myself to hate anyone who I just met. And I will never hate you no matter what you say. You are still my brother..."

Those words... will forever haunt me. I have wanted to apologize but...I don't know how. She honestly didn't deserve that treatment. But... I don't know what to feel right now!

"What should I do...?", I ask.

Haru looks into my eyes. His eyes soften.

"All you have to do is apologize. She may forgive you. Knowing her, she will. She never will hate anyone."

I gain a spark of hope. I then thank Haru and run to the hospital as fast as I can. I know how I will say it... I will gain her trust and she will be happy!

Once I get to the front of her room, I take a deep breath and walk in. I wish I didn't...

Doctors surrounded her bed and they are saying,

"She might not make it!"

"Her heart has stopped 4 times now!"

Rin's world was plummeted into a world of sorrow...

Its my fault...


	7. Chapter 7

Rin P.o.v

I feel like my world was shut down. Just as I was about to resolve everything, this has to happen. I was sitting in that room for hours on end it seemed like. The doctors would leave for a short time, but then, when her heart stopped, or when she screamed in pain the doctors would come rushing in and try to revive her. I couldn't stand it... Mikoshiba has even come. He gotten so worked up, he even slapped me. I didn't care. I let the red mark on my cheek swell. I deserved this. I would have even deserved to get hit by that car if it would mean for her to be okay again.

Do all of you reading find it weird how I'm saying all of the emotions in my head? If you all have that question, then here is your answer... I'm ashamed of myself. I can't say anything because it might come out wrong. I never really meant to say all of those things okay! If you all hate me, like Mikoshiba, Haru, and Makoto do, I don't care. What has been said was said. There is nothing that can change time back. And if I could, you don't know how much I would have wanted to say, welcome to the family, or, I hope I get to know you better... Maybe something completely different but... I'm not good with words. All of my words hurt people in some way. I never wanted to fight with Captain Mikoshiba. I never wanted any of this... Why? This girl who knows nothing about me, is treating me like she has known me for years. I just want my questions answered.

I wake up the next morning to another stormy day. Its dark outside... I look over to Mei's bed... Her limp body seems dead but it is fighting for its life. She looks peaceful while she is asleep. The doctors haven't come in a few hours. I guess they got her heart up again. She has a concision and her heart is weak. Mei is holding onto life because of all the stress I have pushed onto her. I feel like a terrible person. Making her suffer...

Just as I was about to head downstairs to get something to eat, I hear a small noise. It sounded like my name. I look at Mei's bed and her eyes are open. I stand there feeling a ton of emotions. Then I start crying. I don't know why... I run to her bed side and kneel down. I stuff my face into the blanket and continue to cry. She weakly raises her hand and strokes my hair.

I look up at her. She is smiling.

"Rin..."

"Don't... I have to say something...", I take a deep breath. "I'm sorry! For how I treated you, how I talked to you! Everything... I just... I just..."

I feel her hand touch my wet cheek.

"Its okay... Brother... Don't cry anymore... soon we will be together..." Her eyes slowly close.

My eyes widen.

"Mei... Mei? Mei! MEI!"

I panic and scream her name as loud as I can. I can't take it... if she dies then... I... I... I will want to go with her!

Someone walks up behind her. A doctor. I run up to him and grab his shoulders.

"Why isn't she waking up? What's wrong with her?!"

The doctor clears his throat and begins,

"She is alive. Mei is extremely exhausted due to stress. Don't worry, she will survive."

When he said those words, I fall to my knees and sob. She will be alright... I'm so happy... but yet I'm crying...

"If you are careful, you may take her home when ever you what but you have to watch over her at all times. I suggest you go home now and get prepared. I will give you the proscription to her medication. You can pick it up now. In the mean time pick it up and get your home ready."

I run out after he gives me the proscription. I'm so happy! Mei can finally have a normal life now. I... I.. I have to give her the best life possible.

As I was going to the pharmacy, I run into Mikoshiba. He turns and looks at me. He smirks and passes me. He is walking in the direction of the hospital.

"Are you going to see Mei?", I ask.

He nods, "Yeah. And I'm taking her with me?"

"What? No your not. I am. I just apologized. She forgives me."

"Are you sure? You still might act like a jerk to her. I know how to be a brother. I even have a sister of my own."

"I promise. I will be the best brother I can be. And...", I look right into his golden eyes. "I will protect her. I won't hurt her anymore."

He laughs in my face. I don't understand what is so funny.

"The key word is anymore. I think I can be a better person to love her."

"What are you taking about...?"

"Exactly what I said. She would be better off with me. And... I... I...". He blushes. I hope he isn't saying he loves her! I just got her back! I can't give her to him.

"No..."

"What?"

"I said no. You can't have her. I just finally accepted her into my life. You can't take it away. She even said herself she wants to be with me!"

"What if we ask her? She would surely answer. Then we can see who is truly worthy to be with her."

"But you want to date her! Its completely different!"

He gives me a evil look. "Fine... do what you want Matsuoka. I will have her..."

The turns back and walks away.

What is he planning to do? His eyes looked so evil and he looked like he was plotting something. I begin to fear Mikoshiba and his intention twords Mei. I quickly run the the pharmacy to pick up her medication then run as fast as I can the hospital. When I open her door...

She is gone...


	8. Chapter 8

Mei P.o.v

When I open my eyes, I am in a room. Its a dorm in the Samezuka Academy. I first thought Rin was the one to take me here. I remember him apologizing to me and crying. He was so sad... but now I'm happy. I can be with Rin now. My life can be normal again... but that is what I thought...

I look to my side to see Mikoshiba. I thought Rin was taking me. Then why is Mikoshiba here? Mikoshiba is writing something. He turns back and his eyes widen.

"Mei. Your awake. It has only been 10 minutes scene I took you from the hospital."

I can't speak but I try as best as I can to say,

"Rin was..."

He looks down. My eyes look straight at his. He knows I want answers. He looks back up at me.

"I don't know how to say this... but ever since I met you, I had a type of love for you. Not the brotherly love like you and Takashi. But... like a couple type of way... What I'm trying to say is... I love you Mei."

When he said those words, my heart began to have a terrible pain. It felt like tens of thousands of bullets hitting me. I begin to scream in pain. Everything hurts... I am fading out again... I... I can't...

Rin P.o.v

I am running for the Samezuka Academy. I have to get to Mikoshiba before its too late! He may make up lies and convince her to say with him! I can't let that happen.

As I get to the Academy, I hear a scream. A loud scream. Mei! What did he do?! She sounds like she is pain! I speed up and finally get to the source of the scream. Miksohiba's front door. I smash it open thinking he is making her scream but I find him crying over her. He looks like he is worried. I walk over to him and look at Mei. I look at the medication in my hand. I take a glass and fill it with water, and allow her to swallow her medication. Within a few minutes, she slowly falls asleep.

Mikoshiba looks up at me with tears in his eyes. He looks back at her. Maybe I was wrong about him... he looks like he actually love her. Mikoshiba... She has only known him for a few days. I don't think she should date him just yet...

Do you all see now? I finally have began to worry about her. Even though I don't know her. I want to.

I lightly touch Mikoshiba's shoulder. He looks up at me. I decide to let him have some time with her. I have to find her somewhere else to live when she recovers. She can't stay in this place forever. Unless one of the guys would let her live there. I would prefer Haru because he would let her have space. Makoto has Ren and Ran so it might stress her out. I walk out of the room and let Mikoshiba have time with Mei.

I walk to Haru's place and I knock on his door. The door slides open and Makoto's head pops out. Why is he there?

"Yo. I need to talk to Haru.", I say to him. Makoto doesn't say a word and invites me in. I see Haru looking out his window sitting on the floor. They must be still mad over what has happened.

I sit down on the opposite side of the table and begin.

"Haru. I have to talk to you."

"What is it Rin...?", Haru says in a frustrated voice.

"Mei has forgiven me... for everything. I stayed with her all night. She woke up and said she did. I felt so happy that I had her back. She was released from the hospital this morning. Mikoshiba has confessed his love for Mei as well. I just have a request."

He looks at me and nods.

"I would like for her to live here. If that's alright with you. She can't stressed out or else her fever will go back up. I figured I could trust you with her. Will you let her live here when she recovers?"

He looks down for a few seconds and looks back up at me. Haru nods and says,

"As long as she is alright, then I won't mind." He smiles.

"Thank you Haru... I really felt like I would have lost her... She was so pale. I thought she was dead... But this is all because of me... Even though she forgives me, I will never be able to forgive myself."

Haru places his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Rin. Everything is alright now. She will recover and she will live a happy life knowing you are her brother."

And with that, I walk back to Samezuka Academy and enter Mikoshiba's room. He is still there and I notice Mei is awake. I walk over to her and kneel down. Mikoshiba smiles and says,

"I will take care of you always Mei."

She smiles and sits up slowly. She hugs Mikoshiba and begins to cry. She looks so happy... Next she hugs me. I was caught a little off guard but I hug her back. Mei... she smells nice...

Mei P.o.v

I finally get to have a normal life. With people who love me... Mikoshiba has confessed his love to me. Of course I would say yes. Even though I have known him for a short time, he is a nice man. Rin has become my loving and caring brother. He has been there for me since we have made up. I am not fully recovered yet so I still live at Samezuka Academy. Haruka and Makoto came to visit me and told me when I recovered, Haru would let me stay with him. I feel happy... Finally, I can rest at ease...

Done! The story isn't over yet. Just the suspension at the end. I will have 1 or 2 more chapters after this. Should I make a sequel?


	9. Final Chapter

Mei P.o.v

It has been 2 months since all of the events in the previous chapters has happened. I am much better now actually. After I recovered, I have moved into Haruka's place. He welcomed me like I was family. Me and Seji have learned more about each other. We have become so much in love. He even wrote me this message in a charm,

"I will never let you go. You are the only one for me and I promise to protect you."

And Rin, he has become the big brother material even though we are about the same age. He has little petty arguments with Seji about me.

"Hey! Watch it there Captain. You don't need to hug her so tight!"

"Whaaat? Does it bother you that I love her?"

"I love her more! Keep your dirty hands off of her!"

"Aw! What if I hug her now?"

"Uh... man... she left."

I have returned to school about 2 weeks after it began. I had to take a while to recover. Me and Makoto were in the same class.

"Ah! Mei! We are in the same class!"

"..."

"Haru? What's wrong?"

"Mmmm"

"Your in the neighboring class. At least be happy Haru!"

I have become very good friends with Rei and Nagisa.

"Rei-chan! I brought more melon bread! I put spices on it! So it shouldn't choke anyone like that time with Haru-chan."

"Nagisa-kun! That will just make of worse!"

"Come on try it!"

"No I don-"

"Rei-chan? Why is your face purple? Ah! Your beginning to change colors because your more of a octopus now!"

Everything has been perfect now... thanks to everyone here. I hope all of you have enjoyed reading, "Importance of your Sibling"

The end! I don't own Free! Just remember that :)

A message from everyone!

Makoto: Thank you all for enjoying our story.

Haruka: Water...

Nagisa: Try my new bread! Extra Spicy Spectacular Melon Bread!

Rei: That's not even a thing...

Mikoshiba: Hmm... should I write Mei a love song..."

Mei: I appreciate everything!

All: Thank you!


End file.
